


Delivering the Babies Octopus

by hyejinpark



Series: octopus [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Tentacles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinpark/pseuds/hyejinpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mati, mati, dan mati, itu yang ada di fikiran baekhyun sekarang dari pada menghabiskan waktu didunia yang telah membuatnya begini.<br/>Penyiksaan, tamparan, cacian dan hinaan, serta berulang kali dimasuki oleh para monster biadab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering the Babies Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> ini hanya fiktif belaka dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata, saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh dan tidak bermaksud lain. yang tidak berkenan saya mohon maaf dan yang berminat membaca silahkan, happy reading.

O0o0o0o0o0

Delivering the Babies Octopus

Written by hyejinpark ©2014

Plagiat Not Allowed

O0o0o0o0o0

Baekhyun melenguh,tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan air keruh ketuban bercampur darah, nafasnya mulai tercekat dan tersengal karena tidak berhenti mengedan sejak tadi.

Kedua tangannya sudah memutih mencengkram daerah perut bawah dan areal selangkangannya.

Ia masih mengangkang mengedan sekuat tenaga-mengeluarkan 'bayinya'.

Dua tentakel hijau meluncur keluar dari selangkangannya butuh beberapa kali lagi untuknya mengejan hingga kepala dan tubuh lunak itu jatuh dari rahimnya... .

Baekhyun masih tersengal, nafasnya kembang kempis. Ingin rasanya mati sekarang juga kala merasakan cincin rektumnya seakan terbakar dan terbelah-tercabik..ada sensasi geli disela rasa sakitnya, tentakel hijau lunak yg blm sepenuhnya terbebas dari rahim inangnya itu menggelitik areal bottom atas baekhyun dan berlanjut keluar masuk bajunya,

"aisrggg keluar kumohon, aku sudah tidak kuat" cicitnya terbata nyaris putus asa.

Darah merembes luruh bersama ketuban yg mengental...

Tiga dorongan di lima menit ke tiga jamnya, dua tentakel keluar, Baekhyun tanpa putus asa kembali mengedan, dengan kepala menengadah dan tangan terkepal, hingga satu tentakel kembali keluar, masih ada tiga lagi.

"jebal" eranganya lirih, nafasnya tercekat saat mendapati tentakel bayinya malah menggelitik tubuhnya, "uhh, gumanhae jebal...". Ucapnya dgn nafas nyaris putus.

Mati, mati, dan mati, itu yang ada di fikiran baekhyun sekarang dari pada menghabiskan waktu didunia yang telah membuatnya begini.

Penyiksaan, tamparan, cacian dan hinaan, serta berulang kali dimasuki oleh para monster biadab.

Ia hanya ingin mati sekarang namun setelah melahirkan bayi gurota ini dulu, katakanlah ia buruk tapi bagaimanapun juga itu bayinya jugakan. Hidup di rahim inangnya selama delapan minggu penuh...

"hahahhagrhh," Baekhyun mengedan lagi, hingga tinggal bagian kepalanya saja ini yg tersulit...

Air matanya mengucur deras bersama jutaan peluh dan rasa kebas di bag. Selatanya..  
hingga.

"plop"

sukses kepala gurita bulat itu terlepas sempurna bersama luruhnya plasenta Baekhyun yang sudah tak berbentuk.  
Kepala jatuh terkulai bersama kaki dan tanganya, perlahan bayinya merangkak naik menyingkap kaosnya, Baekhyun bergidik menyadari moncong bayinya meraup rakus puting mungilnya...

Sensasi gelisah(geli geli basah ;)) yang ditimbulkan oleh hisapan bayinya membuat Baekhyun mendesah, sejenak melupakan rasa kebas, sakit dan panas di lubang analnya.

Baekhyun setidaknya dapat bernafas lega beruntung karena hanya sedikit bayi Giant Octopus di rahimnya coba jika lebih banyak dari ini, hell no!  
Ia tentu lebih memilih mati bunuh diri sejak si gurita tua bangka itu menyemburkan telurnya.

Bayinya masih rakus menyusu,tanpa menyadari jika ibunya tengah menggigil hebal, merasakan tentakel hijau lunak bayinya keluar masuk menggoda areal rektumnya kembali...

Perduli setan dgn rasa skit yg ia dapatkan tadi, senggamanya terasa penuh kembali dengan sensasi menggelitik yang membuatnya gatal.  
Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah, mengusap kepala bulat hijau bayinya yg mash menyusu,menikmati tentakelnya yang kini keluar masuk menggoda inangnya sendiri.

Penglihatn Baekyun berkunang, nafasnya tercekat, tubuhnya melengkung saat merasakan miliknya dicengkram kuat oleh salah satu tentakel bayinya, ini adalah hari terpanjang,melelahkan,menyakitkandan sekaligus 'menyenangkan' bagi baekhyun.

Ia sudah lelah dan tidak perduli lg dgn apa yg akan dilakukan bayi octopusnya. Matanya gelap dan terpejam.hingga tanpa ia sadari jika sebuah ufo melayang didekat tempatnya terkapar, ufo itu menyorotkan sinar,membut si bayi menyudahi acaranya.

Tapi sebelum itu, tentakelnya telah lebih dulu menempelkan benih parasit miliknya ke dalam rahim sang inang lagi..tanpa baekhyun sadari.  
Berjalan seperti jeli, delapan tentakel/kaki hijaunya menuju ke arah cahaya yg berasal dari ufo, meninggalkan inangnya yang pingsan sendirian ditengah lapangan dengan suhu udara dingin yg mencengkam.

O0o0o0o0

FIN

O0o0o0o0


End file.
